


Gloria In Excelsis

by Travikus



Series: Angelic [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Boyfriends, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, Established Relationship, Gore, Kinky, M/M, Mentioned Gavin Reed, Might be not that mild a, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Not Their First Time, RK900 has no genitalia, Safe Sane and Consensual, Xenophilia, and as usual:, as is, but not really. just robotic, if you want but that doesn't really apply, no beta we die like men, regulatorlingus, robots make love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travikus/pseuds/Travikus
Summary: Meanwhile at the precinct..."Connor was absolutely fine being held that way. He was no human, thank fuck. He wrapped one leg around RK900's torso just to brush 900's bare ass with a heel of his dress shoe."Just some good old inhuman sex.





	Gloria In Excelsis

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up a couple of moments before Gavin gets the video in the previous part.
> 
> The music was super hard to get accurately. There are so many beautiful Glorias that are famous and even more of those that are not. You can search for the title of the piece and choose yourself your Gloria. (Personally, I'm more of a Kyrie person, though).
> 
> Incest kink can be applied but wasn't really intended.
> 
> I've never written anything like that but enjoyed it nonetheless.  
> Be gentle with me, it's my first time. <3

RK900 was in the middle of his search for a perfect boy choir singing. 'Gloria In Excelsis,' he thought to himself, 'yeah.' As opposed to other androids who used pop culture to find common ground with humans, he found enjoyable falling into classics. At least music-wise. Giving zero fucks about blending in was equally satisfying.

He'd been rummaging through storages with messes for a while now. It was pleasurable in all kinds of senses. Not only was he going to perfect his mischief, but could also add some new music to his library.

"Whatcha you doin' here?" Connor crept into the precinct bathroom unnoticed and startled RK900. "I would advise against standing in a public bathroom naked, dear brother."

RK900 gave the 800 a glance. He turned back to the mirror, eyes going blank. He would finish what he'd started first. It was important! He cut a piece with the choir, resembling angelic, from a version of Gloria by an anonymous composer presumably written in the 16th century. Then, put it right at the moment of the video where his ass would be in its full glory.

His brain wiring warmed at the irony.

He blurred the sides of the frame a bit so that his body was the first and only to catch Reed's attention. It took only a second. Corners of his mouth curled upwards as he sent the video and turned to face the 800.

"I would advise against using vulgar contractions and calling me your brother," pause, "brother."

He didn't make any attempts to pull up his pants nor to put his turtleneck back on. Just stood there and waited for the 800 to approach. Connor didn't disappoint.

"So you've done it," the 800 said, putting his hand in the middle of the RK900's chest, eyes watching him intently.

"Exactly what are you asking about? Whether I have turned the cameras off, which I did," he stroked Connor's hair back, brushing his ear, "or if I recorded the video for the detective? To that, the answer is affirmative as well."

Connor let out a somewhat nervous chuckle. RK raised his brow and pulled him closed by the back of his neck.

Being with the 800 felt good. He didn't have to pretend to be human, to be friendly, to enjoy the things he did not. It was easy. 

Easy to cut those few centimetres between them and kiss him slowly, deeply. Sterile, a little wet. Let's make it wetter. Connor moaned softly into his mouth and traced the rim of his pump regulator panel. Was bitten immediately for that so that skin retracted from his lower lip. Coolers kicked in as RK900 licked and sucked at the soft plastic of Connor's mouth.

"Bitch," breathed out Connor, making the B with the help of RK900's upper lip. 

A ridiculously strong arm lifted the 800 by his neck and pressed into a wall. "That I am, yes."

"I love it when you do this." Connor was absolutely fine being held that way. He was no human, thank fuck. He wrapped one leg around RK900's torso just to brush his bare ass with a heel of his dress shoe.

RK900's skin dissolved as Connor dragged his fingers down his chest. He was watching him closely, and RK900 was watching back. As if they were doing this for the first time, his wild interest reflected in Connor's eyes. Connor pushed the right place of the abdomen panel, and it hissed open right down to his groin. Tight synthetic muscles were formed by thick blue tubes with Thirium streaming through them. He caressed them gently with an open palm, and RK900 let his grip loose with a glitchy moan. 

Connor's feet touched the floor and he switched their places. RK900's back hit the wall. He grabbed Connor's shoulder and hip. His stabilizers went west.

They never stopped looking at each other. It was always like a challenge. Are you that much human yet to feel ashamed of this? To express your embarrassment by averting your eyes? Best technical checkup.

Connor stroked the tubes, greasing his fingers with colourless anti-seize compound. His fingers dug deeper between the muscle tubes and into slick warmth of RK900's insides. The tubes resisted, elastic, giving way only where the hand was. Another hand brushed his nipple lightly. A thought came that Connor tried to distract himself with that more than attempted to do anything to RK900. The hand inside him felt heavenly, though. RK900 could calculate with precision its parameters, the exact placing, the speed it was going with. The image is drawn before his eyes instantly. Stroking, caressing, wrapping, pumping, pushing through to the very back of his torso. On its way, his inside sensors sparked in greetings. The hand looked like a glowing fish at night in the see of fluorescent waterweed. 

"Your fingers," he gasped. "Beautiful."

Holding on the 800's shoulder, RK900 pushed right through Connor's skin to the muscle tubes in his trapezius and grabbed a handful, registering the motion only on the periphery. His grip on Connor's hip bone threatened to dent in the 800's chassis.

He must have looked blissed out because the 800's eyes softened and he reached for a kiss. RK900 tried to move away from it but was grabbed by the spine shaft and held still. Connor's knuckles must be seen now through the skin on his back. Soft plastic lips took his own. Connor's tongue pushed into his mouth and started licking everything it could reach. He had a long damn tongue.

Analyze me.

Connor pulled back and pulled out his hand, leaving myriads of RK900's inner sensors alone. The immediate history popped up before his vision, and RK900 let go of Connor's shoulder and hip.

Looking him in the eye, the 800 put on a show of his hand before his face, all slick in the oiling compound, folding in a fist and lowering again, lining up for his abdomen muscles. "Brother?" RK900's voice unrecognizable, hoarse and staticky.

"What is it, baby?"  
"Put it back inside now." He was looking in Connor's eyes. Relentless, unashamed, hungry.

The fist touched the surface and went through the first line, second, then slowly pulled back. Muscles resisted both ways. It went back inside and reached deeper, then went back out slowly. It thrust a couple of times deep and pulled out again. RK900 felt fireworks around the fist, spreading up and down his body, shooting shocks into his Thirium pump, the regulator and motherboard.

"I wanna suck you." RK900 was too far gone. He could only see dark lusting depths of Connor's eyes. The abyss stared back at him, and it was glorious.

The eyes were gone, and his surface sensors blossomed as they were kissed and then licked, and bitten lightly, and then not so much, then licked again and kissed, and it went in circles. A tight fist moved inside of him in a steady rhythm, and all of it had no end.

If that was an android kind of Nirvana, then wrap it up a double size, per favore.

After what felt like forever in bliss, Connor said:  
"I'm gonna glitch you," he drew back and stood up, "and then suck you through it till you reboot." His fist was still inside, moving lazily back and forth. A glowing fish, floating in the shiny ocean.

He let out an unpleasant sound of metal being dragged against metal. A groan. Connor's expression was calm and charming. Eyes dark, a small smile played about his lips. "Threat." 

Emotionless sounds of a machine made corners of his lips twitch a little further up, eyes going #sub-zero. "A promise," the voice was songlike, deep and velvet. RK900's mouth fell open as he threw his head back, breaking eye contact.

Connor kissed him on his opened mouth and opened neck slowly. He unscrewed RK900's Thirium pump regulator in one swift motion, pulled it out and started licking inside the regulator slot.

The shutdown protocol kicked in but was quickly swept away. The points of contact were clacking on the way of Connor's tongue. Thirium poured down the 800's chin, into RK900's dress pants and onto the floor.

Connor's hand started to move, changing rhythm every now and then. RK900's insides were one big national celebration.

He thought he could do it forever (up to the point of shutdown) until Connor reached for his hand and initiated interfacing. Along with his own sensations, he could feel Connor's mouth and tongue as sparks of recognition, analysis, acknowledgement exploded in different parts of his brain. And sparks of electricity where the wetness of their tongue zapped at the contacts. Really fucking long tongue.

Connor left his regulator slot and dug into his lips and mouth. RK900 felt himself kissing himself. God, was he a good kisser! He smiled, knowing that he would read that. The 800's bit RK900's tongue and moaned out of sudden pain. The hand moved almost unbearably fast inside his blue guts. It touched a million of sensors on the way in and a different million on its way back. Too fast, too much input. The sound of their coolers went through their mouths. Internal rapture withdrew all the power from visual sensors and open eyes went blank. Connor's will shot through their entity and he spread his fingers in RK900's insides, sending fireworks in all directions. RK900 shuddered. Everything before his eyes went red and sparkling and then dark. 

He slid down the wall to the floor and let himself be carried on the waves of overwhelming sensations. Connor fixed the regulator back, and a deep, sweet feeling of being infinite washed over him. He let himself close his eyes. He felt Connor kissing him lazily. Interfacing running.

RK900 whined when something wet pushed between his abdomen muscle tubes. He didn't have to open his eyes, feeling the unevenness of the tubes with Connor's tongue. The tubes had tiny channels lengthwise. They drove Connor insane. He started whimpering with every lick and suck, shifting his hand inside unintentionally. Or, was it unintentional? RK900's body reacted to every needle of acute pleasure that went through Connor. His head was reeling. Too much. He needed to stop interfacing. But the grip was tight. He knew it would be.

The hand inside him was getting deeper again until the fingers wrapped around his spine shaft. Connor started trembling. He could see his own hand around RK900's spine. He could see his sensors sparking. Things he was doing do to him!

They felt a hand sliding down inside the 800's pants. A palm went spreading pre-cum down his thick hard dick and wrapping around it tightly. Connor cried out in surprise, tears running onto RK900's muscle tubes. At the first inch up his dick, Connor bit down at a couple of tubes and came, all systems glitching. He was moaning softly with the anti-seize compound all over his face.

Limbs unsteady, he rested his face in the crook of RK900 neck, smearing blue all over RK900's clavicle. Not that the latter would mind. He got into reboot with Connor's orgasm, which felt like the second of his own. His vision was coming back with the systems stabilised. He pulled his hand out of RK900's muscles. The wet hand felt exposed and vulnerable in the chilly air of the bathroom with a window opened. Then pulled the 900's hand away from his oversensitive dick and out of his pants.

When RK900's restarting protocol finished all the necessary preparations and let him see, Connor was trying to fix the strand of his hair that never wanted to stay where had been put. His jacket was flawless, his tie neat. His pants were as black as ever. Thirium cum evaporated rather quickly.

When he noticed RK900 conscious, he dropped what he was doing and helped him from the floor. Not that it was needed, but he wanted a kiss. After a slow and sensual one, he helped him dress and made sure the toilets would be left in pristine state.

Soon, both androids had an as tidy look as always. Inhumanly neat, perfectly handsome. RK900 even managed to fix that damn strand of Connor's. The 800 beamed at him and thanked. RK900 just gave him a satisfied glance.

No need to pretend. Everything's been shown and seen in the act. RK900 stayed the same RK900. Arrogant and emotionless, proud of being a machine. Connor stayed Connor. Arrogant, emotional and proud of whoever he considered himself to be.

They had only one hour to charge until another work day started.

________________________________________

Reed walked from the archives when he saw a couple of slim silhouettes in the corridor before him.

Fucking robots were there! They took off in separate directions as he approached, but for a second there, they had been standing much closer to each other than brothers, let alone colleagues were supposed to. Have they... have they been kissing?! To say Gavin's face stilled in incredulity was to say nothing. Mouth agape, eyes wide, half hard dick in his pants. Not that he's paid any attention to it yet - he was shocked beyond repair. But I'm telling you.

RK900 gave Gavin a usual deadpan look on his way past him. Though, the look was a little off with his blue-tinged lips.

The rest of the day, Gavin will have a hard time not thinking about the androids kissing.  
No! No plastic smooches. Nope! God spare him. NO. Please! For the ever-loving fuck! Noooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note:**

> I can't imagine people typing "RK900" every time all the way through 50 chapter pieces. I cursed everything. Next time I'm calling him Nines for fuck's sake. >.<
> 
> I am not sure about the rating, too. Is it more of a mature? I mean. Why? It's just a robotic kind of sex. Nothing too bad.
> 
> Tell me how it went.  
> It's new ground for me so comments are very appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
